1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a bottom freezer type refrigerator and container moving system, in which a container of a freezing chamber can be automatically moving along a horizontal or vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators can be classified into several types depending on the locations of a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber. For example, a top mount refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber that are partitioned up and down, a side-by-side refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber that are partitioned left and right, and a bottom freezer refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber that are partitioned down and up.
Although the bottom freezer refrigerator is illustrated to describe the present invention, the present invention is not limited to this particular type of refrigerator.
The bottom freezer refrigerator includes a chilling chamber door and a freezing chamber door. Although the chilling chamber door is a hinged door like other types of refrigerators, the freezing chamber door is a drawer type door because the freezing chamber is relatively small and located at a lower portion of the refrigerator.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple, easy, and convenient way to stow and remove food in the freezing chamber.